


A Shared Experience

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan tells David about his bad mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shared Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Gryphon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gryphon/gifts).



> Written for comment-fic on LJ for scarlet_gryphon's awesome prompt: Stargate Atlantis, Parrish/Lorne, Sunsets on the West Pier

David walks out to the West Pier, finding Evan just exactly where he thought he'd be. "Bad day?" he asks as he sits down next to his partner.

"Bad _mission_ ," Evan replies. After a sigh, he starts to replay the events of the mission for David; the overthrow of MT7-G7Y's leadership, which meant the routine trading mission was anything _but_ , and the two Marines that lay in the infirmary with wounds that were expected to heal. But still, the emotional toll weighed heavily on Evan's mind, as evidenced by the tightness of Evan's jaw and candor in his voice.

David watches as Evan finishes his story, eyes glassy in the Sunset that paints delicate oranges and reds over the length of the pier. He doesn't know the words that can help; he _hates_ this feeling of helplessness, not knowing the right or wrong thing to get Evan through this. So he does what little he can; David reaches over to take Evan's hand in his, twining their fingers together while leaning in, pressing a chaste kiss to Evan's temple before letting his head rest against his partner's. "Anything I can do?" he asks.

Evan squeezes David's fingers, giving him a slow nod and half a smile. "Just sit with me," he says, then leans into David, the scientist wrapping his free arm around his partner a beat later.


End file.
